Humans?
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: I've never really thought about what would happen if I took Don's thing-a-ma-gig and used it on all of us. Shell I hardly ever think. I've just never thought something like this could happen to us.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

_I__'ve never really thought about what would happen if I took Don's thing-a-ma-gig and used it on all of us. Shell I hardly ever think. I've just never thought something like this could happen to us. I never thoght me accdently turning us all human would result in us going to school. But I wasnt worried atleast until I found out about the school work we were going to have to do. My name Is Michelangelo and this is going to be one shell of a_ year.

* * *

"Hey Don whats ya workin on?" I asked as I watched him work on an orb type thing.

"It's not ready yet. I dont know what it can do yet. So just leave it alone ok?" Don said. I rolled my eyes. I dont see why Don has to give the exact same speach every time I ask him what he's making. I walked out of my brainy brothers lab. I walked over to other brother Raph.

"Hey bro whats ya doin?" I asked leaning over the back of the couch. He didnt look up.

"I'm watching da news whats it look like sheel head?" Raph said. I stood up I didnt feel like herasing Raph today. I knew Leo was busy medatating so I did what I always did I picked up a comic book and headed for my room. After about what I think is an hour I heard Don.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need some more parts. I'm going to the dump." That was fallowed by a grunt from Raph and the sound of the elavator colsing. I jumped out of bed and ran down to Don's Lab. Differnt signs covered the door.

"Wow. Looks like Don got some new ones. I havent seen the 'Mikey what do you think your doing' one. Thats a nice touch." I opend the door and walked in. The first thing I did was look for the orb. Witch I found pretty esaily. I picked it up and looked it over. I took it out of the lab and walked over to Raph.

"Whats that?" Raph asked noticeing the thing in my hand.

"I have no idea. I wonder what the big red button on top does." I said I was just about to press the button when suddenly-

"MICHELANGELO! What do you think your doing!?" Don asked/yelled as he walked in to the lair. Shell I didnt think he'd be back so soon. By complete shock and accident I pressed the button. There was a large flash of blue light. I blinked. When the light cleared away I saw a mad looking Donnie walk over to me.

"N-now Don I can explain. I said flipping over the couch and walking backward.

"What part of it's not read yet and leave it alone did you not understand?! Huh?" Don said.

"Well look on the bright side" I said handing in to him. "Atleast no one got hurt and it didnt do anything so you have no reason to yell at me." Suddenly I felt really, really tierd. So I wen to bed. About five minets later I heard Leo's, Don's, Raph's and even master Splinter's doors close. Guess they got sleepy to. The next day I opend my eyes sonething felt differnt a sat up and my mask fell off my face ans landed around my neck. I out it back around my head and tied it tighter when I did i felt hair. What I dont have hair. I jumped outta bed and suddenly felt very cold I looked down. I was human...adn I had no chloths on. I jumped back in bed and coverd up I reached under my pillow and called April hoping and praying that she was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

(April's place. April's POV)

I woke up to my shell cell ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Oh good your up."_ I sat up.

"Mikey what do you want?" I asked trying to get to the point of this phone call. I mean it was 9:00am.

_"I was hoping that maybe you had some boy like clothes?"_ Okay now I was awake.

"Why do you need-"

_"Dont ask. You'll see when you ge here."_ Then he hung up. I stood up and grabbed some old clothes and headed down to to see what was going on.

(The Lair. Mikey's POV)

"Come on April. Where are you?" I asked my self. I heard her enter the lair.

"Hello? Anybody here? Mikey if your trying to trick me-" I jumped out of and walked over to my door opend it a little and poked my head.

"Pssst April. I'm up here." I said she looked and at me and jumped up to the second floor. Luckily for her Master Splinter had been training her so A jump like that was nothing. She walked over to the door.

"Mikey whats- what happend to you?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Did you bring them?" I asked she nodded and handed me the clothes. I closed the door and waked out wearing an orange T-shirt, green jeans, white sneakers, and a hat. I also keept my mask on. I turned my hat backward. I took the rest of the clothes that April had with her and started to set them outside the others room's.

"Mikey what happend?"

"Simple I have no idea. All I know is that this has something to so with Don's invention that he didnt want me to mess with."

"You messed with one of his inventions? Mikey!"

"Chill April. We dont know if it had anything to do with the invention. It might be something completely differnt." I said. Just then I heard the others open there door a bit and take the clothes that were outside there doors I took April to the kitchen to wait for the others to get ready. Don was the frist one to walk in. He was wearing a purple shirt, green shorts a bit darker then mine, and white sneakers. I also noticed how he had purple hair. I couldnt see my own.

"Okay what happend? Mikey? Nice hair." I smiled.

"So Don ant chance this is because of your new invention Mikey told me about? April asked.

"It's possible. I mean I never really finished it. It wasnt made for this perpuse thoe-" I rolled my eyes. For some reason I could tell he was going to say that this was all my fault.

"Well it would appear that we now have a chance at a normal life. Atleast untill Donatello makes an anidote." I looked at the door way.

"Master Splinter?" I asked. He looked really old. (_I dont know how to make him look)_

"What do you mean normal?" I heard a gruff voice say that can only be one person. Raph walked in. He had on a red T-shirt with skulls on it, Black shorts and white also had on a black cap witch almost completely covered his black hair..

"You four will live like normal childeren."

"How will we do that?" Leo asked walking in. He was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and White shoes.

"Ya sensie how are we going live like normal? It's not like you can just send us to live with Casey and April and have thwm sing us up for school or anything." I said. I wonder why he smileing like that.

* * *

_Please comment on what you think. Oh and I dont know how to dress Sensie so some help in that department would be nice._


	3. Chapter 3

_I have decided to dress him up like an old man, just untill I make him get some Japanese related clothes. I really don't think April would be the one to carry around-_

_"You gonna start the chapter or not?" Oh right thank you Mikey. Disclaimer I don not own TMNT. :'(_

* * *

"Great as if being turned human wasnt bad enough. Now we have ta move outta our own home." Raph said as we walked in to Casey's and April's place. After they got married they started sharing April's place. I walked up to the couch and sat down.

"You know me and Casey have been thinking about having kids." April said.

"Untill they are back to normal you two may treat them like they are you own." Master Splinter said.

"How are we gunna do that with you bein here?" Casey asked.

"I will not be here." I looked at him cunfused.

"If you're not going to be 'here' then where are you going to be?" I asked.

"I will visit the Ancient one. Atleast in this form I can ride a plane." He said. Great well atleast no one mention the school thing. I mean I dont want to start school a month in to it.

"So if we ever get in trouble at school the school will have to call Casey and April?" Donnie asked.

"Awe yes I had almost forgotten about that part. Thank you Donatello. Yes when and if any of you are to get in trouble they shall be notified." great thanks Don. We would be having our first day of school in the morining. Master Splinter left later that day. I was not happy with the way things were playing out. I've always wanted to be human but I didnt want all the stuff human teenagers had to deal with.

"I guess you'll be calling us Mom and Dad right." Casey said. I coudnt help it I burst out laughing.

"Ya right." I stopped laughing when I saw the way everyone was looking at me. "What? There our friends I am not going to start calling them Mom and Dad. No way." I said crossing my arms. The next thing I knew I was sitting in the room me and Raphie were going to share. "Grounded for two weeks by two of my best friends. I never saw that coming." I wisperd to my self. I looked at my alarm clock. 10:30pm. April said something about school in the morining so my bro's will be heading to bed any time now. I coverd up and went to sleep.

(The next day)

"MIKEY WAKE UP!" My eyes popped open and I saw Raph's amber eyes. I sat up.

"What I'm sleepin here." I said streaching. In stead of answering me he threw a backpack at my face.

"Hurry up and get dressed." He said as he walked out the door. I opened the bag. It was full of notebooks and pen's and alot of other school stuff. At first I was confused then I rememberd I have school today. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a grey T-shirt the had a picture of a snake on the back, I pair of blue jeans and some oreange sneakers. I grabbed my mask from under my pillow and tied it on over my eyes. I picked up my orange and yellow backpack and walked out the door. I walked in to the kitchen where April was sitting.

"Oh good your up. I packed you a lunch. Are you really going to wear your mask to school?" April asked.

'Well duh. The mask hides my secret idenity." I said as I walked over to her and took my lunch. As I walked over to where Raph was waiting for me. AS I walked by her April grabbed my mask and untied it.

"You are not wearing this to school. Now get going." April said. I gleard at her. "Dont you look at me that way young man." 'Young man'? I ran to catch up with Raph.

"Why is April calling me young man?" I asked Raph.

"She takin this 'treat them like there ya own' thing a little to far. Hopefully Don can get us back to normal soon. I dont think I'll last very long with Casey as a dad." Raph said. We turned a coner and soon we made it to school. Wow that is a tall building. We walked up to the front doors and walked in. Leo and Don were waiting for us by the front office.

"Here they are. These are our brothers Raph and Mikey." Leo said to some women behind a very large desk.

"These are your classes. The frist bell will ring in about 2 minutes. Better get to class." She said we walked in to the hallway. I looked at my shcedule my first hour was Science great not my best subject. I looked over to see what Don had First hour. Luckily he had exactly what I had. The bell rang and me and Don looked for our first hour in one direction while Leo and Raph went the other way. We walked in to the Sceince room. The only reason we knew we were right was the fact that it said _Sceince _on the door.

"Awe you must be our new students. My name is Mr. Electric. Please take a seat." We sat down at the only open desks. We sat next to each other. I reached in to my bag and pulled out a note book and started to draw the next thing I knew I giant book was being dropped on to my desk right on to my hand.

"Ow." I said it had hurt alot but I wasnt about to scream. I looked at the girl in front of me the one who dropped the book and she was smileing.

"Opps. My bad. Sorry bout that." She said. I gleared at her and shook my hand a bit.

"you dont look very sorry." I muttered. Her smile faided and she turned around. Don looked at me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I dont know. I dont think I like school." I said.

"Why didnt you tell the teacher?"

"Simple bro. I am not going to labeled as a tattle tatle on my first day of school. Besides I'm fine." I said. He smiled and turned back to the front of the class room. Soon the bell rang Me and Don split up to go to our locker. I put my Sceince book in my locker when I turned around I saw Raph standing next to me.

"Don told me what happend. Ya gonna get pushed around by a girl? Come on bro man up." He said. I just rolled my eyes. We walked to my Math class.

"You and Me have the same class?" I asked.

"No I just walked in here for the fun of it." He said sarcasticly. We sat down in back of the class room. Neaither one of us being any good at the subject we wanted to be as far away from the teacher as we possible could. The teacher Mr. Arenald started to take roll. When he got to mine and Raph's names.

"So are you two brothers?" He asked.

"Figure that out all by your self did ya?" Raph asked sacasticly.

"Do you want to be sent to the office on your first day?" He asked. Raph smiled.

"Sure why not. I'm not doin anything anyway." Raph said. They walked out of the room. School went by pretty fast after that. Luckly for Raph he got let off with a wairning. My last hour I had alone Art. Now I'm not going to brag or anything but I'm a pretty good artist. Anyway the class went by realy fast I didnt even hear the bell ring I was to busy wrok- wow that sounds like something Donnie would say. I decided not to thoin about it. I walked outside and lisened to Donnie talk about is exciteing day of school. I had a great day to. Yeah I love getting teased about my hair thats basiclly how my day went all teh football jocks teased me about my hair. They only did it whne one of my bro's wasnt with me. We walked in to the house and the first thing I did was thorw my bag down and turn on the TV.

"What do you think your doing?" April asked turning off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that." I protested.

"No TV untill your homework is done." She said putting the remote in her back pocket. I looked at Don he was doing his gomework so was Leo, Raph was- wait where is Raph.

"What about Raph?" I asked.

"He's in the kitchen. He said he wanted to work in there." Casey said. I sighed in defeat and pulled out my Math book. I hope we get turned back soon I seriosly doubt I can survie very long like this.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Raph)I'm doin the introdution today. Since Miko anit here. Okay So as you know she dont own TMNT and I guess time to start the chapter. Witch I will be typ-_

_(Miko) I'm back. Raph get away from my computer!_

* * *

"Mikey. Mikey." I heard a voice above me say in sing song voice."MIKEY!" I sat up.

"Who? What? When? Where?" I said. I looked at Raph. He had his Ninja mask on and he had his weapons. I looked at the clock 2:00am.

"Get dressed and meet me in the liveing room." He wisperd tossing me my Chucks and mask. After I got dressed I saw Raph waiting for me.

"Whats up Raph?" I asked yawning.

"Patrol. Figured you might wanna come." He said. I smiled suddenly not felling sleepy. We jumped out the window and took to the roof tops. Th fresh air felt great. We even found some purple dragon to bash. We got home after a few hours we snuck in without anyone finding out. I tossed my mask and weapons to the side and climbed in bed and closed my eyes.

"Mikey, Raph come one time to get up." April called. I pulled my pillow on to my head.

"Five more minuets." We called. I heard footsteps and the next thing I knew my blankent was gone. I looked up.

"She said time ta get up." Casey said. I looked at him.

"And I said five more minets." His glare hardend. Okay I do not like a mad Casey. He looked from my eyes to my right arm.

"Gezz Mike what happend ta ya?" He asked. I looked at arm. I had wrapped it up before we got me and Raph got home. But I completely forgot about it. Ugh so stupid. I could'nt think of what to say next.

"Raph did it!" I said pointing at Raph like I used to do when we were little. Casey walked over to Raph and shook him awake. Raph sat up he had his left arm wrapped up.

"What?" He asked.

"What happend to da two of you?" He asked scraching his head.

"What da ya mean? Nothin happend." Raph said then he rememberd. "Oh uh we couldnt sleep so me and Mike went ta get us a glass of water and forgot ta turn on da lights. And-"

"Dont even think about trying to pull that one on us. You two are ninjas there is no way you could get hurt just because you forgot to trun on the lights." April said walking in.

"Sure we could. I mean we were tried after all. Even a ninja can make a mistake." I said standing up. Me and Raph were still dressed from our patrol run.

"When did you guys get dressed?" Casey asked.

"Well we were already up so we figured why not." I said walking past them. I put my shoes on and bent down to tie them. When I looked back up I saw Leo standing there.

"Your lieing." He said. I stood up and walked past him.

"I dont know what you talking about." I said. He put his hand on my right shoulder.

"Mikey you and I both know that you could get from any room in this house and get to the kitchen with your eyes closed. So dont tell me thats how you got hurt. What really happend?" Leo asked. I moved his hand.

"Get a grip bro." I yawned. " Everythings fine." I put my lunch in to my bag. Raph did to. The others started to snicker.

"What?" Me and Raph said.

"You grabbed each others lunches." April said. Me and Raph quickly swithced. Soon I was back in that terrible place they call school. I was getting my Sceince book out of my locker when some of the football players gatherd around me. I turned around.

"So what happend to ya arm? Did the little freak trip? Hahaha!" They started to laugh.

"Just so know I got hurt fighting those stinkin pruple dragons off." I said. They stoped laughing.

"Why right there is no way a wimp like you could fight off the purple dragons." The one I'm asumeing he makes all the decions said.

"Can and did." I said smiling.

"Okay then shorty. Prove tonight at 8:00. Meet us outside the school gates." My eyes went wide.

"To-to-tonight? I cant my curfew is at 7:30. Sorry cant make it." I said. I started to walk past them.

"Well alright. Looks like the baby's to scared to go." I stopped and truned around.

"Fine me and Raph will meet you there." I said not quite sure what I was getting me and Raph in to.

"What a minute. You and Raph? Did any of you hear me mention Raph?"

"No Brock. I never heard you say that name." He looked back at me.

"Thats what I thought. Now you still goin to show up or-?"

"I'll be there you can count on it." I said. I didnt wait for him to finish his sentience. After they left I gulped. How the shell was I going to get out of this one. I walked in to class and sat next to Don. Don tapped my elbow. "Huh?" I looked at him.

"The teacher just called your name."

"Oh I'm here." A couple kids laughed. My face got hot.

"You Okay bro?" Don asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. My 5th hour class also known as Gym class. Witch I have with my brother Leo. I walked in to class. It went by really slow to me that is. Leo was saying how it was going really fast. The teacher was constintly yelling at me to focuss on what I was doing and not the clock. As soon as class was over I met my bros outside the school's front doors. As we started to head home I rememberd that I left my mask in my locker. "Hold up guys. I fourgot something in my locker." I said.

"Well hurry up. I wanna get some TV time tonight." Raph said. I ran back to the building.

"You would have if you had gotten your work done last night like I did." I heard Don say before I got in to the building. I walked over to my locker and opend it. I pulled out my mask. came face to face with Brock and his group of jerks.

"Don't forget 8:00 in front of the school. We'll be waiting." Brock said. I nodded and he left. When I got outside Leo and Don had already left.

"How come you did'nt leave?" I asked Raph as we walked home.

"I needed ta talke ta ya. Alone." Raph said.

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"Well... ya know how I took on patrol last night?"

"Ya. What about it?"

"I cant take ya ta night." I had a guess of why but I wasnt sure.

"Let me guess Brock saw ya arm?" He looked at me.

"Ya. He wanted me ta join da team and be part og there group. I'm surrposed ta meet them tonight. Said somethin bout watchin some puny kid get beaten up by the purple dragons." We got home without saying anouther word. April meet us at the door.

"There you two are." April said.

"Sorry we're late. Mikey forgot something and had to go back and get it." Raph said. I walked over to the couch and lied down. I didnt even bother trying to get the remote. I reached in to my bag and pulled out my mask. There was no way I was going to get out of fighting the purple dragons tonight. Atleast I know Raph will be there and if things get to bad maybe he'll bail me out. I hope he will anyway. He might think he's to cool to help his baby brother. Well better get started on this homewrok before April starts yelling at me to do it.

* * *

_(Mikey) Wow I'm in real trouble now. I'm going to beat those Dragons right?_

_(Miko) Uh..sure Mike whatever you say. Okay please comment and save me from Mikey's rath._

_(Mikey) Miko I didnt like your anwer. Miko come back!_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Mikey) Mikey here okay so you know Miko __don't own us._ _Well the story so far is. I turned us all human and now we live with April and Casey and we go to school. Thats about it I think-_

_(Raph) Mike you forgot about the part where I took ya on patrol and the fact that you made that bet with the football jocks about how you could take on the purple dragons._

_(Mikey) I was hoping they forgot. Anyway on with the Chapter._

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I guess I fell asleep while doing my Math homework. I looked at the clock. 7:56 pm. Shell I only got 4 minutes to get to the school. If I don't get there those jocks will never let me hear the end of it. I looked in the room Don and Leo were sharing and saw that they were both asleep. I looked in Casey and Aprils room and they were both asleep. I grabbed my mask and weapons and jumped down that fire escape. It didn't take me long to meet up with them in front of the school. Before they saw me I heard them talking to Raph.

"Okay now he should be here any minute." Brock said.

"Cant wait to watch this guy fail." Raph said I walked in to view. When Raph saw me his eyes went wide. "Mike? What are you doin here?"

"He's here for the bet. Come on shorty lets go find us some purple dragons." Brock said walking up to me. As we walked down the streets I was hoping we wouldn't run in to any tough Purple Dragons like Hun.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I should head home." I said after about an hour and a half.

"Not yet." Brock said. We walked in to an ally way and you'll never guess what we saw. Lots and lots of purple dragons led by none other then Hun him self. Hun smiled when he saw us.

"Well, well looks like some kids are out a little late. Don't you think boys." Hun said.

"Forget it Hun. You don't scare me." I said getting out my nunchucks.

"Do I know you?" Hun asked. I forgot there for a moment that I was a human and not a turtle.

"Uh..no...I'm certainly not some freaky looking though incredibly handsome ninja that you might happen to sometimes fight." I said laughing sheepishly. He reached down and picked me up the back of my shirt.

"It can't be. Michelangelo? You look different. No matter the Master will still accept you as a prize." Hun said. I gulped.

"Come on Mikey what are you waiting for? Take him down like you said you could." Brock said.

"You'll take me over my dead body." I said stuttering. Hun smiled an evil looking smile.

"That can be arranged." Hun said.

"You put him down right this second Hun." I heard Raph say. I looked at him and I saw that he to had his weapons out.

"Raph what are you doin? He's gotta do this on his own." Brock said. Hun picked him up.

"Who are you?" Hun asked.

"The names Brock."

"You know him?" Hun asked me. I nodded. "Know anyone else here?" He asked. I quickly shook my head. "Alrighty then. I'll just take the two of you. Don't let the others follow." Hun said to the rest of the purple dragons. He threw me and Brock over his shoulders and left. The next thing I knew me and Brock were thrown into one of the Shredders little cells that he has in the basement.

"We gotta get out of here." I said looking around the room.

"You think I don't know that shorty? But in case you haven't noticed we are locked in a room guarded by that one guy-"

"His name is Hun and give me a break he's not standing guard. Now are you going to help me get out of here or not?" I asked. Before Brock could answer Shredder opened the door and walked in.

"Well if it isn't the youngest of the Hamato family. How is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh there doing great. You know all these homework the school is- Why am I telling you these I hate you? Let us go." I said. He laughed.

"You think I'm going to let you go just like that? How stupid do you think I am?" Shredder asked.

"Very." I said. I looked at Brock he was pacing around the cell. Shredder left.

"You last name's Hamato? I thought it was Joens." Brock said. I roll my eyes.

"Can we please just focus on getting out of here alive?" I asked.

"You think you can get us out of here? Yeah right. That weird guy is going to let me go as soon as he knows that I know nothing about your family." Brock said.

"Fine you stay here and I'll get out of here in one piece. You don't know Shred-head like I do. He wont let you go." I looked around the room and on the roof I found a vent type thing. "Okay all we need to do is get up there. Now you help me up and then I'll pull you up."

"How do I know you won't just leave me here?" Brock asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll help you up then I'll jump up okay?" I asked. I help him up in the airvent. He crawled in I jumped up and grabbed on to the side. I pulled myself in. It was dark in the airvent. But I manged to get us to the exit. I got hm back home then I headed back home myslef. Tomorrow I bet Brock isn't going to remember that I saved his life and he'll go back to making fun of me. I crawled back into bed.

"Mikey? Is that you?" I heard Raph wisper. I turned over and faced his bed.

"Yeah it's me." I said.

"I would have gone and got ya but Casey saw me out and took me back here." Raph said.

"Thats okay bro. Well I'll see you in the morining. I am exhausted." I said.

"Night bro." He said. I turned over and went to sleep. Tomorrows anouther day. I opend my eyes again. 'Aw man I forgot to finish my Math homework. Awe shell'

* * *

_(Mikey) Well I'm not going to get a very good grade in math. Oh well. I don't really need math in my life anyway._

_(Don) *rolls eyes* Your missing the point of the Chapter._

_(Mikey) There was a point? Oh well. Please comment. Bye_


End file.
